Undeniable
by Shahar Mystral
Summary: Four years is a long time to wait for someone. Four and a half years is even longer. Eventually your heart yearns to move on, just as much as it yearns to hold on. At least until a wedding brings you face to face again. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong
1. Chapter 1

**Undeniable**

_Four years is a long time to wait for someone. Four and a half years is even longer. Eventually your heart yearns to move on, just as much as it yearns to hold on. _

* * *

Chapter One

The buzz of conversation was the first thing that Ga Eul noticed when she stepped into the decorated hall. Standing at the threshold, she gazed across the crowded room.

The large hall had been tastefully decorated in deep reds and golds. Hundreds of crystal chandeliers glittered from among bouquets of red tiger lilies and tulips with white Madagascar jasmine breaking the red*. Hundreds of people, all dressed in the latest designer creations meandered around the room, no doubt seeking advantageous business deals just as they sought out their seats.

If she had to give Jun Pyo's mother credit for one thing, it would be for throwing such a stunning reception for Jun Pyo and Jan Di's wedding. Of course, it had to match the breaktaking wedding ceremony that had been held earlier that morning, especially since nearly every influential businessman in all of East Asia and some parts of the US and Europe had been invited.

"I've handed our coats in." Seon Woong said as he came up next to her, his hand lightly brushing her elbow. Ga Eul had to repress a shudder that his touch sent through her. While Seon Woong was an attractive man, he seemed overly fixated on touching her elbows which was beginning to creep her out. "Do you have any idea where we are supposed to sit?" He asked.

"At the main table, with the rest of the bridesmaids and best men." Ga Eul replied, slipping her arm into the crook of his proffered arm.

Seon Woong chuckled nervously. "I still can't believe that you have such high rolling friends. The bride must have saved the Emperor's life in a past life to have ended up married to the heir of Shinwa Corp."

"Or it could just have been love." Ga Eul said, smiling faintly as they moved through the throng of people waiting for the bride and groom to appear.

Unsurprisingly, her stomach knotted with nervous tension as they headed towards their seats. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced up at Seon Woong, trying to determine if he had noticed her nervousness. Although his dark hair, shadowed his eyes ever so slightly, it was clear that he was more curious about his surroundings than her anxiety.

Her eyes darted ahead to the main table which they were heading towards. The head table had only just begun to fill, as guests continued to arrive. She recognised one of the other bridesmaids, a young woman, Jan Di had befriended during her university years.

The F4, she noted, was conspicuously absent.

Before she knew it, they were at the main table and Seon Woong was pulling out a chair for her. With a smile of thanks, Ga Eul sat down.

"Have you seen the silverware on the table?" Seon Woong whispered in her ear as he pushed in her chair. "They must have paid a small fortune for this." He laughed nervously, as though suddenly remembering just who _they_ were.

Ga Eul had to force herself not to roll her eyes at his awe. Instead she concentrated on remembering that the Gu's wealth could be and was often intimidating to people who had not been exposed to it. She was sure that there had been times when she had gawked awkwardly when she had joined the F4 on their excursions.

"I missed you during the ceremony," Seon Woong announced suddenly, picking up that her attention was elsewhere. "When I saw you come down the aisle before Jan Di ssi, I just wanted to reach out and hold you." He reached for her hand, under the table. "You looked very pretty."

She blushed brightly and looked down at their joined hands. When she had walked down the aisle she had completely forgotten about Seon Woong. Her thoughts had focused almost entirely on the young man that had stood next to the groom.

Ga Eul was spared having to reply, when Woo Bin appeared at the table, grinning brightly.

"Ga Eul ssi." He said, bounding towards her.

Grinning broadly in response to his excitement, Ga Eul pushed back and stood up, just in time to receive a hug from Woo Bin. She blinked, surprised by the hug.

Taking in her expression, Woo Bin smiled and said, "I had to steal a hug while I still had the chance." Stepping back, he gave her a quick once over. "I don't know if anyone has told you this today, but you look absolutely ravishing in that dress."

Ga Eul was convinced that her face was as red as her dress at this point. "Thank you." She murmured, coyly covering her cheek with her hand.

"Have you seen Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin asked meaningfully.

She nodded. "Only at the wedding."

"And he didn't have anything to say to you?" Woo Bin asked, his brows rising.

Ga Eul shook her head quickly. "We didn't get a chance to speak. I had to sort out a few things for Jan Di after the wedding. Besides he was busy reuniting with you and Ji Hoo sunbae."

She was surprised she had been able to get that lie out as easily as she had. She had seen the meaningful glance that he had sent her way, and she had all but fled at the first opportunity, using Jan Di's trousseau as an excuse.

Sensing a momentary lapse in the conversation, Seon Woong cleared his throat loudly, drawing Woo Bin's attention.

"Oh, Woo Bin sunbae, this is my date Kim Seon Woong. Seon Woong, this is one of my friends, Song Woo Bin."

The two men eyed each other momentarily before suddenly realising how rude they were being and bowed hastily. Seon Woong's bow was slightly lower than Woo Bin's and Ga Eul didn't miss the smug look of satisfaction that flitted across Woo Bin's face when he realised this.

"Song Woo Bin of Song Construction?" Seon Woong clarified as he straightened.

"One and the same."

"Oh." He blurted out, clearly out of his element.

Woo Bin shrugged, clearly unconcerned that his family's wealth had just been connected to his name. "So how did you our lovely Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked.

Seon Woong straightened his shoulders, clearly aware of the possessive 'our'that Woo Bin had used. "My younger sister works at the same school as Ga Eul ssi, and I ended up giving her a lift home on a rainy day when I went to go pick up my sister."

Woo Bin nodded slowly before turning to Ga Eul. "Is he treating you right? 'Cause if he is not..." he flexed his fingers and clicked his neck, "I don't mind stepping in."

"No! I mean, you don't..." His grin was too feral by half. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to smile, hoping that Seon Woong wouldn't make another connection to Woo Bin's background. "Thank you for the offer Sunbae, but he had been the perfect gentleman and you don't need to _step in._"

Woo Bin's smile faded and a serious glint entered his eye. "What are you going to do about -"

She cut him off, knowing that he was about to ask about Yi Jeong. "I'll cross that bridge when we get it it. He is six months too late to have a say." Ga Eul blinked at the bitterness she heard in her voice. His reappearance must have been more disquieting than she had thought.

Woo Bin pulled a face. "That bridge may be closer than you think."

"It's been awhile, Ga Eul yang."

The voice was hauntingly familiar to Ga Eul's ears. It was as though she had heard it only yesterday instead of years ago. Almost immediately, her heartbeat quickened and it was an effort to breath deeply, despite knowing, all day, that this moment was inevitable.

Ga Eul had very nearly stumbled when she had seen him standing next to Jun Pyo at the wedding. Jan Di had mentioned that he had been asked to be one of Jun Pyo's best men - the entire F4 had been in fact - but since he had been in Sweden and showing no indication that he was going to be returning as per his promise, Ga Eul had written him off. There had been no one there who was more surprised at his presence than she.

The anxiety and guilt that had been gnawing at her all day, made a reappearance. So when she turned around to greet him, her voice was cold with suppressed emotions.

"Welcome back Yi Jeong."

If Yi Jeong noticed the coldness in her voice, he gave no indication of it when he replied. "Thank you. It's good to be home." His eyes swept over her before studying the man next to her, taking in the possessive hand that rested on her waist. "It would appear that I have missed a few things."

He stared at Seon Woong, clearly waiting for an introduction.

When Ga Eul hesitated, Woo Bin said, "This is Kim Seon Woong. He is Ga Eul's date. Seong Woong this is So Yi Jeong, my best friend. He's been studying in Sweden for the last four years."

"Four and a half years actually." Ga Eul muttered softly as they bowed to each other. Yi Jeong shot her a look mid bow. Clearly she hadn't been quiet enough in her correction. She shifted awkwardly. She hadn't meant for him to know just how foolishly she had counted down the months until his return.

"Wow, Sweden." Seon Woong stated straightening and placing a hand on Ga Eul's lower back. "That must have been something. It must be good to be back in Korea though. How long have you been back for?"

"I got back last yesterday afternoon." Yi Jeong answered, staring meaningfully at Ga Eul. "Just in time for the wedding."

"I hope Jan Di and Jun Pyo realise just how lucky they are." Ga Eul said.

Yi Jeong frowned. "What's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"That you came for the wedding. We were starting to think that you were never coming back." She said dryly.

"Well you clearly thought wrong. 'Cause I am back and here to stay."

"How nice for you." She bit out.

Yi Jeong stared at her. For a long moment it looked as though he was about to say something to her. Instead he turned to Woo Bin. "I need a drink. You want one?"

Wide eyed at the tension between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, Woo Bin was quick to reply. "Actually, I think I'll come with you. My tastes have changed while you were gone." He explained as he nodded a good bye to Seon Woong. He paused long enough to whisper in Ga Eul's ear, "Go easy on him. He wanted to come back earlier, but something came up. Just remember we are at a wedding, so no fighting."

Ga Eul flushed in embarrassment and sat down quickly. Jan Di would kill her if she caused a scene at her wedding. She was ashamed at how quickly Yi Jeong had riled her up and if Woo Bin's words were to believed, then she may have gotten upset for nothing.

"Wow, you two must have had a steamy relationship." Seon Woong said, flopping down into the chair next to her.

She glanced over at him, surprised that he had noticed. Generally he wasn't that observant of what happened around him and completely missed subtleties of conversations around him.

"You two_ really_ don't seem to get along." He continued. "You must have been relieved when he left."

All Ga Eul could do was smile faintly in relief. He had missed the subtleties as usual.

* * *

Yi Jeong placed the empty glass on the bar counter. "I'll have another one of the same." He said to the bar tender. Sighing slightly, he stated out across the full hall , his eyes focused on the main table.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo had arrived a short while ago grinning stupidly, clear in love with being married. By this time, most, if not all of the guests had arrived and seats were quickly filling up. He was pleased to see that Woo Bin had saved him a seat a few seats from Ga Eul.

A frown flashed across his face, before he smoothed it away. Ga Eul was laughing at something someone had said at the table, while her date, he noted, had flung his arm across the back of her chair and was idly playing with a tendril of her hair that hung just in front of her ear. He was pleased to see her bat his hand away in mild annoyance. At least until she turned and grinned at the fool.

Yi Jeong was surprised at how quickly she had moved on. He knew, as she rightly pointed out, that he was six months late, but he had not expected to return home to find her with a boyfriend. It wasn't that she wasn't capable of finding a boyfriend, he had just thought that she would have waited for him. If nothing else, she was loyal as they came.

Unless, he had misjudged her and she hadn't waited for him at all. Four years, he knew was a long time to wait.

He shook his head slightly as he collected his drink, clearing his thoughts. Woo Bin would have told him if Ga Eul had started dating. He made his way towards the main table, studying Ga Eul and her date.

Their relationship, at the very least, must be a new one if the distance and awkwardness he noticed between them was anything to go by. A faint satisfied smirk appeared on his face. Woo Soong, or whatever Ga Eul's date's name was, wasn't that much of a threat to him.

All that he had to do so point out that her date wasn't the soulmate she was looking for.

Then the field would be cleared and he could step in as promised.

* * *

***Meanings behind the flowers:** Tiger lilies are a symbol of wealth and pride. Red tulips mean perfect love. Madagascar jasmine or Stephanotis means marital happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story was never meant to happen now. I came up with the plot about a month ago while my students were writing exams and it was supposed to be nothing more than a time waster. Yesterday I sat down to work on Something New and hit a mental block and when I tried a free writing activity to shake out the mental cobwebs, I produced this instead.

I would love to know what you think of this story so please review, even if it's in another language I will find a way to read your review (Thank you multi-lingual friends)

I am anxiously awaiting your responses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Time and distance don't mean anything when I know we will embrace and hold each other again._

* * *

"Please raise your glasses and toast the bride and groom." The speaker intoned in a nasal voice.

"It's about bloody time." Yi Jeong muttered to Woo Bin as he raised his glass for the upteenth time.

Woo Bin snorted in laughter before his eyes widened in alarm as he started choking on the sip of champagne he had just taken.

Reaching round to thump Woo Bin on the back, Yi Jeong continued softly, "That had better be the last speech of the evening or else I am going to loose my patience and leave."

Finally managing to swallow the drink and take a breath, Woo Bin chuckled before replying. "I think that's the last of them." His eyes narrowed. "Or it will be. If someone stands up to give another speech, I _will_ punch him."

From Woo Bin's left, Ji Hoo suddenly picked up his champagne glass and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ji Hoo, if your ass moves so much as an inch off that chair, so help me, but you will have to be carried away from this reception." Woo Bin threatened.

Ji Hoo blinked at them. "Who said I was moving? I could always give a speech seated, you know."

"Do you want to die?" Yi Jeong growled through clenched teeth.

Ji Hoo chuckled. "I was just joking. I wanted to see if I could get you two riled up." He shrugged and grinned. "Besides, this is when the fun part of the evening starts."

"And what would that be?" Yi Jeong said sarcastically.

"The dancing, of course." Ji Hoo replied as Jan Di and Jun Pyo stood up and made their way to the dance floor amid a scattering of applause. "First the bride and groom, and then the bridesmaids and best men."

Woo Bin grimaced sourly as the music started.

"But I thought that was only a Western tradition." Yi Jeong stated, trying to figure out what had caused Woo Bin's frown.

"It is." Woo Bin stated. "Jan Di, however thinks it's romantic." He clasped his hands together and pretended to flutter his eyes like a girl at Yi Jeong. "Ever since she attended a Western wedding in Britain three months ago with Jun Pyo, she's been dead set on it." He sighed. "Which means, in case you haven't realised it yet, we have to dance with one of them."

In perfect unison, the three men stared across the table to look at the bridesmaids sitting on Jan Di's side.

"So which one are you going to choose?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Ga Eul ah." Woo Bin and Ji Hoo answered at the same time. The two men turned to glare at each other.

"Wrong answer." Yi Jeong bit out.

The other two immediately turned their attention back to him.

"No way." Ji Hoo said. "We can't all be having the same thought."

"Pick someone else." Yi Jeong stated firmly.

"Hey. I taught Ga Eul how to dance so I think I should be allowed to have the opening dance with her. That way we can show off her grace to everyone here."

Yi Jeong snorted. "If she dances anything like you, then maybe I should dance with her. I, at least, know how to cover any slips she might make."

"Take that back." Woo Bin snapped.

"Make me."

"I think," Ji Hoo said, breaking the tension between the two, "that Ga Eul is graceful enough and doesn't need you two to show her off or hide any of her mistakes."

"That doesn't mean that you'll get to dance with her either." Yi Jeong stated.

"Oh come on, Yi Jeong. Can't we make a deal or something." Woo Bin suggested. "I'll start and -"

"No." Yi Jeong cut him off. "Dance with one of the other women."

"But I don't know the other two." Woo Bin complained.

"Not my problem."

"I can introduce you to Yeo Na." Ji Hoo offered. "I met her at university and she is actually quite nice."

Woo Bin turned to give Ji Hoo a wide-eyed glare. "Then you dance with her."

"But I..." he trailed off when he caught the threat in Yi Jeong's eyes. "Actually, I think I two better sort yourselves out 'cause we need to be on the floor soon."

"What's your problem, man?" Woo Bin hissed at Yi Jeong. "You haven't seen Ga Eul in over four years. It's not like you have some major claim on her or something. Besides you saw her reaction to your return. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Exactly." Yi Jeong said, keeping his voice low. "I want to find out what's wrong and I can't do that if I avoid her. I need to dance with her now, while she can't turn me down. As for my claim," he shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to see how this evening plays out. I have a promise to keep."

Sighing in defeat, Woo Bin nodded. "Okay, I got it. I'll dance with the other one, but I _will_ have a dance with Ga Eul tonight."

"Fine." Happy now that he had gotten his way, Yi Jeong could now be sympathetic. "She looks like a nice enough girl. Why didn't you want to dance with her?"

Woo Bin sighed, dramatically this time. "It's 'cause of my charm, _bro_." He shook his head as though he couldn't understand it. "Women fall for me all the time, but do you have any idea how hard they fall at weddings?"

"You getting tired of the Don Juan legacy?" Yi Jeong asked carefully.

"No. Yes. Sometimes." Woo Bin looked away. "Sometimes I'd like a relationship that's a little more... meaningful." His shoulders slumped for a moment before shaking his head, as though to clear his melancholic thoughts. "Weddings make women want their own happily-ever-after. It makes them clingy and determined to find "the one". And when "the one"comes with a family connection like mine, I suddenly become someone's prince." He sighed and then grinned brightly. If the grin was real or not, Yi Jeong couldn't tell. "Now let's go and sweep some women off their feet."

Yi Jeong stared after his friend for a moment, wishing he had something to say that would make his friend feel better. What his friend wished for was exactly what he was hoping to find with Ga Eul. After a moment he got up and followed his friends to the bride's side of the table.

The gentle melody of the music filled the room as Jun Pyo and Jan Di waltzed around the room in each others arms. Their smiles were clearly visible, as was Jan Di's rosy cheeks. Clearly they were both looking forward to their wedding night.

Ga Eul sighed wistfully, wishing for something similar for herself. A year ago, her mother had begun hinting that she would like grandbabies and that Ga Eul was wasting her time waiting for some playboy to come back to her. This combined with her feelings of loneliness and abandonment that had made her decide to date Seon Woong. It had become clear that Yi Jeong wasn't coming back for her and that she was wasting her life waiting for him.

She glanced over at the man sitting next to her, wondering if he was the one that she was looking for. She really liked him, but when she compared him to Yi Jeong, he just didn't stand a chance. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him, but whenever she compared him to Yi Jeong, it just felt that something was missing between them. It reminded her of a conversation she had had with a friend back when she was still studying at university.

They had been discussing first loves, when Yeo Hee had said that a girl's first crush was the hardest to beat, especially if it had been unrequited. "Just think about it ladies," she had explained, "if you never get to know what he's really like, then you give him all the traits that you _want_ him to have. You overlook every nasty habit he has, because love blinds you. If you don't date him, you hero worship him." She had chuckled softly. "What man can compete with that, when your first love is perfect? At least in your head anyway."

Ga Eul couldn't help but wonder if she was not perhaps comparing Seon Woong to Yi Jeong.

Seon Woong leaned towards her, distracting her from her recollections and grinned at her. "Maybe in the not so distant future, that will be you and me." He said, nodding towards Jan Di and Jun Pyo on the dance floor.

She giggled nervously, trying to come up with a reply. Seon Woong was an attractive man, but the idea of marrying him had never really crossed her mind. She hadn't realised that he was quite so serious about her to actually bring it up. They had only been dating for two months and that hadn't really given her a lot of time to decide if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She was spared having to reply by the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly behind them. Turning, she saw Yi Jeong.

"I believe that the next dance is ours." He informed her.

Ga Eul's eyes narrowed at the quiet command she heard in his voice. Looking past him, she could see Ji Hoo and Woo Bin pairing off with the other bridesmaids. It looked like she would have no choice but to dance with Yi Jeong.

When Seon Woong frowned and was on the verge of complaining when Ga Eul quickly explained. "Jan Di wants the bridesmaids and groomsmen to open up the dancing. So this is just an obligatory dance, nothing major."

The smile on Yi Jeong's face disappeared. Clearly he did not appreciated being written off as nothing major. Well it's _nothing_ his ego can't handle, Ga Eul thought snidely.

Yi Jeong's voice was cold and biting when he addressed Seon Woong. "I hope you don't mind if I steal your date for a bit." He shot him a smirk. "Don't worry, she'll be safe in _my _arms."

Without waiting for a reply, Yi Jeong grabbed her hand and pulled her up and to the dance floor.

"Slow down." She hissed, when she stumbled. If it hadn't been for her hand in his, she would have fallen. "Did you lose your manners while you were away?"

He paused allowing her to right herself. She was just about to demand that he apologise when she caught the look in his eyes. The anger in his gaze stunned her. His face was tense and tight and she could see a vein throbbing on his forehead. Whatever she had been about to say, froze on her tongue as she tried to make sense of the man she saw before her.

He blinked and Ga Eul watched the anger disappear behind a blank mask. She had no idea what he was thinking. She had never seen anyone shut off their emotions like that before.

Before she could protest, Yi Jeong pulled on her hand, gently this time and led her to the middle of the dance floor, with the guests watching them.

Taking a deep breath to calm his anger, Yi Jeong drew Ga Eul into his arms. When he had overheard Ga Eul's date mentioning marriage, he'd seen red. Part of that anger had been directed at her date, while some of it had been aimed at Ga Eul. Angrily, he wondered how long they had dated for, if they were already discussing marriage. Obviously she hadn't really waited all that long before moving on to greener pastures. He had no idea why he thought she would wait for him.

Holding one hand in his, he placed her other on his shoulder, before placing his on her tiny waist, drawing her to him.

A heartbeat later, they were spinning around the room.

"So are congratulations in order?" He asked tightly.

"For?" Ga Eul asked, confused.

"Yours and What's-His-Face's marriage."

Ga Eul missed a step at the response. "No. Definitely not. It's only been two months. That's way too soon." She blurted out. Almost immediately, she felt the tension slip away and she looked up in time to see a self-satisfied smirk appear on his face.

Yi Jeong couldn't help but smile at her response. She had sounded horrified at the very idea of being married to her date.

Feeling better about the situation, Yi Jeong set out to do what he had planned to do earlier that evening. Slipping his hand from her waist to her curve back, he pulled her closer to him.

Ga Eul gasped softly. His hand sent tingles across her back. Her stomach knotted at the thrill that his touch created.

"I've missed you." He murmured softly in her ear as they twirled past Jan Di and Jun Pyo, who were now revolving slowly in one spot.

"I wouldn't know." She said softly, the bitterness clear in her voice.

Yi Jeong grinned sheepishly. "I should have called."

"Or written." She continued. "Half the time I wasn't sure that you were even alive unless I asked Woo Bin."

The guilt that Yi Jeong felt at not keeping in contact with her was quickly overridden by a burst of joy at hearing that she had asked after him.

"Why didn't you write?" She stared determinedly over his shoulder, refusing to make eye contact with him.

He winced at the hurt he heard in her voice. "I dunno. I was stupid."

He had in fact written a few letters to her, but he had never posted them. He had been worried that he would be holding her back from living her life. Of maybe finding her true soul mate. It had been one of his dumber moments, but he had actually felt guilty about asking her to wait for him. When he had finally decided that it didn't matter a year later, he hadn't known what to say. So it ended up easier saying nothing.

"I didn't know what to write." He finally admitted.

"Hi. Had a good day at university today. I made a pot." Ga Eul replied. "I wasn't expecting much."

But she had been expecting something. That much was clear to Yi Jeong.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He said pouting.

Ga Eul burst out laughing at the ridiculous expression on his face. She didn't want to forgive him for the four years of heartache and embarrassment he had caused, but seeing his apologetic expression went a long way in melting her heart. She was still hurt but she wasn't quite so angry anymore.

When she didn't reply, Yi Jeong said seriously, "I really am sorry, Ga Eul yang. I should have stayed in contact. In the beginning, I didn't know what to say and then it felt like I'd missed my chance."

"I'm sorry," Ga Eul began awkwardly. "I can't accept your apology. Not now. It's been too long and I... I can't. Not when it still hurts."

Yi Jeong's throat closed at the pain he saw in her eyes. She looked at him briefly, before staring off into the crowd over his shoulder, clearly wanting the song to end.

For a long moment, both were silent, each trying to deal with the pain of the past.

A few couples began to trickle onto the dance floor.

Aware that he was running out of time, Yi Jeong had to force himself to ask the question that had been on his mind for the last four and a half years.

"Have you found your soulmate yet?"

Ga Eul stopped dancing at stared at him intently, her eyes searching his face for sincerity. "That's not something I believe in anymore." She eventually said as she pulled out of his hold and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Wrapping her hands round herself to stop the trembling, Ga Eul stared out at the setting sun that hung over the golf estate that the wedding reception was being held at. Since all of the guests were still inside enjoying the party, she had some time to try and compose herself before she went back in.

She still couldn't get over the fact that Yi Jeong had returned to Seoul. Six months ago she had written off ever seeing him again and to have been in his arms again had caught her completely by surprise.

When Woo Bin had been teaching her how to waltz, she had been under the impression that he would be her partner. When Yi Jeong had demanded that she dance with him, she hadn't expected the experience to be quite so different.

With Woo Bin she had felt graceful and safe. She had learnt to trust him and enjoy the waltz.

In Yi Jeong's arms she had felt alive. Every one of her nerve endings had been supersensitive. From the warmth that radiated from him to the feel of his hand on her back, everything about him had made her aware of his presence.

She had missed him so much. So much that it had hurt her badly.

She heard the door open and shut behind her.

Instead of walking away, the footsteps seemed to head straight towards her.

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong said, stepping in front of her.

Her throat constricted as she looked up at his handsome features. Even angry he was still attractive. She had hoped that he had gotten the message when she had left him on the dance floor. Her emotions were out of control when he was around and she couldn't take much more of the confusion that he was causing.

"What do you mean, you don't believe in soulmates anymore?" His face was hard and intimidating. For someone who had claimed that soulmates didn't exist four years ago, he seemed incredibly upset about it.

Refusing to be cowed, she swallowed her pain and glared at him. "I grew up, So Yi Jeong. Soulmates are just childhood dreams." Her voice broke, despite her best efforts. "Something like that shouldn't hurt like this."

"What hurt you?" He asked stepping closer to her.

Her hands clasped over her heart, Ga Eul whispered, "Missing you."

Before she had a chance to react Yi Jeong had pulled her into his arms. As his lips touched hers, Ga Eul felt a sense of belonging that she had missed whenever she had kissed Seon Woong.

Yi Jeong's kiss was all consuming. As his lips swept over hers, it was all she could do was cling to him. One hand cradled her head, while the other ran along her spine, pulling her even closer to him.

Ga Eul's knees were just beginning to weaken when Yi Jeong pulled back. Slowly she opened her eyes as reality came crashing down around her.

Leaping back with a gasp, she felt her carefully arranged coiffure give way and her hair fell down her back in waves. In the silence that followed, every pin that fell could be heard clearly.

Trying to catch her breath, she made the mistake of looking up at Yi Jeong's face. His eyes had been darkened by the passion she had felt in their earlier kiss and it was clear that he wasn't done. The smile on his face held a promise, one took her breath away with desire.

Fear rose up in her. Not of him but for herself.

She wanted so badly to step back into his arms, but common sense demanded that she leave while she still could. Balling her hands into tight fists, she felt her manicured nails bite into the palm of her hands, reminding herself that she wasn't here alone. As much as she wanted to step back into Yi Jeong's arms, she couldn't.

Seon Woong was waiting for her.

Clinging desperately to that fact, she turned and all but fled as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Yi Jeong was her soulmate, but he had given her heart away four years ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Specially thanks need to go out to four important people for this chapter. Without them, it would have been a lot shorter, full of mistakes and it would have ended with a horrible cliffy. So thank you Mom, Lolly, Nisha and Sam.

I am actually quite proud of this story, so I would really like to hear what you have to say on it. So I hope that you enjoyed it and that you are looking forward to the next chapter.


End file.
